


Enough

by spooky_blue



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Apprentice Khadgar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_blue/pseuds/spooky_blue
Summary: Khadgar, Medivh, and Lothar do some snuggling.   I don't know what to call this.  Fluff?  Drabble?  Self-indulgence!?!?





	

\--

Lothar and Medivh finally entered the room at the inn, weary from their late conversation and ready for sleep at last.

Khadgar had been sent to bed hours earlier by his master.  Medivh had seen that Khadgar was falling asleep in the inn's common room, but let him stay until he’d actually dropped his book in the fire.  Then he’d been sternly sent away to the room that all three travelers would share together that night.

Lothar was surprised to see that Khadgar had boldly placed himself into the middle of the sole bed occupying the room.  He’d thought that the apprentice would most likely sleep on the floor out of deference.  Medivh was not a harsh master, however, and didn’t require such subservience from his apprentice.

Although, every single blanket was wrapped around him in some sort of bizarre nest, apparently uncaring whether the others would be joining him or not.  Khadgar’s dark head poked out of the center like a tiny wren, fast asleep. Cheeky young man.

Lothar snorted.  “What’s this shit?”  He reached to grab the blankets and remake the bed, but Medivh stopped him with a touch.

“Don’t,” he warned.  “Defensive wards.”

“What?” Lothar was confused.  “The kid sleeps with wards up?  What’s he worried about?”

Medivh nodded.  “He’s…jumpy. They found him in an orphanage, remember?  We don’t know exactly what he’s been through.”

Lothar sighed.  “Fine. Where are we supposed to sleep?  Should I try get another room?”  He smirked slightly, knowing that Medivh probably shared his desire to have some privacy as well.

“Here,” said Medivh, ignoring Lothar's innuendo-laden suggestion.  “I’ll do it.”  He sat lightly on the edge of the bed. When Khadgar’s breathing hitched, he reached over and placed a hand on the side of his face.  “Shhh,” he whispered.  “Go to sleep, Trust.  We’re going to remake the blankets.”

Khadgar’s brown eyes opened, and a small smile grew on his face when he recognized his master.  “Medivh,” he said, seemingly unaware that Lothar was in the room, too.  He wasn’t truly awake, after all.  “I love you so much,” he said sleepily.  “You’re the best thing.”  He never said things like this when he was awake, and would have been mortified to know that he was saying them in his sleep.  Medivh found the confessions endearing, and would never breathe a word of it.

“I know,” said Medivh quietly, with no trace of embarrassment.  “I love you, too, Khadgar.  Let me make the bed, alright?  Civilized people don’t sleep like this.”

Khadgar nodded and rolled over, drifting back asleep but comfortable enough with Medivh’s presence to lower his defenses as the magus pulled at the blankets and laid them flat.  Lothar’s eyes were twinkling across the room, and Medivh shot him a quick glare.

Lothar slipped into one side of the bed, and Medivh into the other, keeping the younger man in the middle. Lothar was all the more surprised by Khadgar's sleepy revelation because the young mage was usually quiet and reserved towards his master in public - a little aloof, even.

Khadgar wriggled close to Medivh immediately, putting his arms around his neck and kissing the side of his face before drifting deeper into sleep.  Medivh smoothed Khadgar’s dark hair and sighed, staring at Lothar over the head between them and shaking his head a fraction.

“I didn’t realize there’d be so much parenting in this relationship,” he whispered. 

Lothar raised his eyebrows, questioning.

“Khadgar never had a family.  Being raised by the Kirin Tor is no way to grow up.  They met his needs, but they didn’t love him.  He’s starved for affection,” said Medivh softly.  “Half the time I don’t know what he needs.  I wonder if I’m doing the right thing, letting him sleep in my bed.  He’s too old for this, isn’t he?  He is getting clingier all the time.”

“It’s fine,” said Lothar.  “Callan slept in my bed for a long time.  Sometimes we still share a tent on the campaign trail.  Families need to be close.”

Medivh shrugged, thinking about this as he untangled himself from Khadgar’s now unresisting arms.  “I’m supposed to be his master, not his father.  He’s not a child, anyway.”

“If you’re the father,” said Lothar thoughtfully, “I suppose that makes me mother?”

Medivh rolled his eyes.  He and Lothar had been lovers off and on over the years.  They were pulled together by mutual desire and attraction, and pulled apart by widely divergent responsibilities and duties.  In a strange way, it felt right to think of Lothar and Khadgar as part of his family.  The feeling was odd, but comfortable. 

“Why don’t you try holding him tonight, then, Mother Andy?” asked Medivh tiredly.  “I’m still not used to sharing my bed with a starfish.  He clings on like he’s trying not to drown.  It’s almost impossible to sleep.” 

“I’ll take him,” said Lothar, reaching across Khadgar’s sleeping form, pulling it close to his own.  His pelvis snugged tight against Khadgar’s backside, his face against the back of his head.  Khadgar stirred at this, groaning slightly and trying to wiggle away.  “Hush, little one,” said Lothar.  “I have you.  Just sleep.”

Khadgar’s eyes were open now, awake, staring at Medivh and not comprehending.  Remembering, suddenly, that they were not alone and beginning to struggle.

“You’re alright,” Medivh whispered, brushing at his hair with gentle fingers.  “Go to sleep.  Lothar’s going to hold you tonight.  Nobody’s going to hurt you.”

Slowly, Khadgar relaxed.  He hadn’t shared his bed with anyone but Medivh before now, and Lothar’s body felt foreign against his own.  Strong thighs pressing against him, beard scratching his cheek, even the scent was different.  Different, but not bad.  Eventually, he even pushed closer to Lothar, deepening the connection as his breathing quieted again.  Lothar was brawnier than Medivh, making Khadgar feel almost childlike within the embrace, but completely safe. 

As the night grew long, all three bodies stayed snuggled and warm together in the bed. Khadgar dozed lightly, his instincts to battle or flee gradually allowing him to find comfort in the tangle of arms and legs. Khadgar knew the feeling of safety wouldn’t last – it never did – but for tonight, snuggled between the warmth of Lothar and Medivh’s bodies, it was enough.


End file.
